


Conquest

by Elevensins



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensins/pseuds/Elevensins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not going to be another one of your conquests," Steve told him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquest

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【铁盾翻译】Conquest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588852) by [covina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/covina/pseuds/covina)



Tony had a mixture of memories of his first sexual escapades. Faintly he recalled a classmate at MIT, teaching him the ropes at an oh so early age. He was young, sure, but he was a genius and apparently cute as a button, or so she had said. He learned a lot from her, and yet as he lay there, staring up at the ceiling, he suddenly couldn't recall her name. Jackie, or was it Jocelyn? Maybe Jennifer? Her face had lost its shape, and he could vaguely recall she was blonde with curly hair and a birthmark just above her left breast. He remembered licking the perimeter of it before sliding his tongue to her nipple. She loved it.

His first time with the same sex was much fuzzier. A guy he'd met at a party when he was twenty-three, both of them were quite drunk. He barely remembered the act itself, but the kisses were fantastic and intesne and tasted like the dirty martinis they'd both consumed way too many of. The next morning the guy had actually cooked breakfast for him. He had sincere, deep brown eyes. Tony never forgot those eyes, or the hurt reflected in them when Tony didn't pursue the relationship any further.

He'd had plenty of other one night flings, casual dating and friends with benefits relationships over the years. He'd slept with reporters, fans who just wanted to be a little closer to a billionaire. Gender didn't even enter into it. Tony Stark was all about pleasure, regardless of what genitals were in someone's pants. Or skirt.

But of all the times he'd taken someone to his bed, they'd all been just as experienced as he. Sometimes more, and oh what lovely times those were. 

Steve, on the other hand, was certified pure. Tony was pretty sure he could count how many times he'd been kissed on one hand. Which was a crying shame. He had the kind of body people would flock to. He could have just about any bed partner he wanted.

Instead, he held out. Tony asked him why once, when finally pinning him to the couch one evening and kissing him til they were both breathless. All he got in response was a shrug of gorgeous shoulders and those blue eyes glancing anywhere but at Tony's face. 

He eventually made excuses to leave when Tony got a little too handsy. It was the better part of a week before they awkwardly sat down to talk about it. 

"I'm not going to be another one of your conquests," Steve told him. 

Tony would have laughed at that, had it been anyone but Steve. He watched as he got up and left, and Tony sat there to contemplate this roadblock. It wasn't the first rejection he'd weathered. But Tony let them roll off his back like so much water, there was always someone else around who was willing. 

Yet this time he didn't want someone else. He wanted Steve. More than that, he wanted Steve to know he wasn't just a conquest. Another notch on Tony's bedpost. That realization felt odd and out of place, like wet sand stuck between his toes. He was not the settle down sort. And Steve wasn't the friends with benefits sort. Something would have to give somewhere. 

And he had a pretty good idea that it wouldn't be Steve giving in.

But then there was the dilemma, how did he change himself in a way that was noticeable? What could he say or do that would make Steve believe he wasn't out to get him into bed. Steve was a simple man, and buying his affection was out of the question, even if Tony thought it was possible. 

Months rolled past, and Tony buried himself in his work for the time being as he tried to solve this puzzle. Physics, engineering, math, science, these things he understood. Emotionally bonding with someone you were really into was not quite so simple. 

He began to realize all the time he spent pursuing his sexual pleasures had been wasted connections. His many brief, sordid affairs were methods of having companionship, and then rejecting it. Tony had sabotaged himself, in reality. And with a reputation as well known as his was in the general public, it wasn't unreasonable for Steve to assume that's all he would end up being if he gave in to Tony's advances.

It was Pepper who beaned him over the head eventually. Quite literally, in fact. She picked up a framework for a new prototype he had set aside and smacked him over the head to get his attention. 

"What was that for?" he asked in irritation. She looked at him pointedly and slapped a flyer down on the table next to him. An art expo going on the coming weekend.

"I have already told Captain Rogers that you have asked if he'd be interested in attending this with him."

Tony blinked, "I what?"

Pepper got in his face then, standing on her toes, and said, "You are taking Captain Rogers out on a date, Tony Stark. And you will spend time with him and listen to him. And not try to sleep with him at the end of it."

He'd never actually been on a date that way. Not an honest date that wasn't wining and dining someone with a happy ending in his bedroom. Pepper then handed him two paper tickets and told him not to lose them. Tony watched her leave, still a bit dumbfounded.

But he went. It was awkward at first, Tony rambling on somewhat nervously. This dating thing without expecting something more to come of it immediately was nerve wracking. That Steve seemed just as nervous at first was a relief. Then Tony cracked a joke about the first painting they saw, Steve disagreed with him. And the play fighting began.

"That guy looks vaguely like my third grade social studies teacher."

"Really, were you doing drugs at the time? I read something about hippies..."

"I was too young for that movement, Steve."

By the time they left, both of them were far more relaxed. Steve was smiling, and he was utterly radiant when he did that. Tony reached out to grasp his hand. Steve didn't seem to mind, fingers twining with his. 

Pepper would have been proud of him, he didn't even try to kiss Steve after the expo. That didn't happen for another week. It was another month before things got a little more heated. Oh how he loved to hear that soft moan, or those throaty little whimpers. The taste of Steve in his mouth was more glorious than any lover he'd known before. 

The expression on his face the first time he'd taken him nearly shoved Tony over the brink far too fast. Mouth partially opened as he exhaled softly, lashes fluttered low, eyes nearly closed, the light sheen of sweat at his brow. Steve was perfect in every way. And Tony couldn't fathom this being a one night stand. Or a fling. Or even friends with benefits. He needed this, this connection. He had never understood love before Steve.

Tony closed his eyes and shuddered as he thrust one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> (Written at oh my god why am I still up o'clock. Will probably be regretted in the morning.)


End file.
